The invention relates to systems and methods for inputting and processing operation data obtained from a turbine or a number of turbines.
Turbo-machinery original equipment manufacturers, as well as end-users of such equipment, have developed various criteria for assessing the performance of turbines. One of these criteria are known as reliability, availability and maintainability (RAM) definitions, for example. These RAM definitions help the turbine equipment industry gauge how well a particular component or system operates.
Further, service factor and starting reliability parameters have been utilized in the past. This information is typically manually collected through the use of surveys. As a result, the known uses of such information does not provide pro-active or timely information to end-users. Further, the turbine is typically not queried directly for the purpose of obtaining information such as unavailability measurements, for example.
Accordingly, the known processes for collecting and utilizing RAM data, as well as other operation data, fail to convey a variety of needed information. The system and method of the invention address these problems, as well as others.